


Just a Crush (Definitely Not an Obsession)

by mailroomorder



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailroomorder/pseuds/mailroomorder
Summary: Blaine isn't obsessed with the stranger that he met at a party. It's just a simple crush that has him looking all over New York City in the hopes that they'll run into each other again. The only problem being that every time Blaine sees Kurt, he's with another man. A tall and beautiful man that makes Kurt laugh. Blaine isn't sure who this mystery man is, but that's okay. He'll just continue to pine from a distance, and hope that he can run into Kurt one more time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKVoyage (voyagehk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/gifts).



> This was originally meant for the Klaine Fic Exchange prompt by hkvoyage, but I completely failed at finishing in time. For the original prompt, please look at the A/N at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Also, major thanks to my beta miasswier for always being there to fix my mistakes, push me to write more, and listen to me vent!
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/179188333915/just-a-crush-definitely-not-an-obsession).

“Tana, his arm was wrapped around his shoulder and they were _laughing_.”

 

“ _No._ They were _laughing_?”

 

“You’re being mean,” Blaine says, with no heat behind it.

 

“You’re being obsessive,” Santana replies before looking up at the waitress before the waitress can even speak. “Bottomless mimosas. For both of us.”

 

The waitress walks away and Santana picks up her small menu, blocking her eyes from Blaine’s. Affronted, Blaine reaches over the small table and gently lowers Santana’s menu so he can see her face.

 

She rolls her eyes.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine whines pathetically.

 

“I’ve told you, time and time again, the only way to find out if he’s single is to _ask him_.”

 

“And I’ve told _you_ , time and time again, that he doesn’t even know who I am. I can’t just go up to him and ask him randomly.”

 

“You’re worse than a lesbian,” Santana replies, though she places her menu on the table and gives Blaine her full attention.

 

“I’m not trying to U-Haul with him! I just want one date.”

 

“And then two dates, and then you’ll move in with him.”

 

Blaine wants to groan, he wants to roll his eyes, he wants to point out the stereotypes that Santana continues to throw at him. But all he does is laugh.

 

“Just because that happened with you and Dani doesn’t mean it will happen with me and Kurt. Also, it’s worked out so far with you and Dani, so I have no idea why you’re using that example as if it were a bad thing.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Blaine, I’m saying this in the nicest way possible; I’m tired of hearing about your crush. Don’t talk to me about it until something new happens. You’ve spent three weeks pining over a guy you met at a party _one time_ and haven’t talked to since.”

 

“Fine,” Blaine pouts. “At least I have Sam to talk to.”

 

When the waitress comes back with their mimosas, they each order brunch and Blaine spends the next few hours catching up with the first friend he made in New York six years ago as a baby faced freshman.

 

“So how’s Dani? What’s new with her?”

 

“Not much,” Santana replies.

 

“Astounding details! Magnificent!”

 

Santana rolls her eyes. “She’s doing well. I brought up moving again and she told me that I’m throwing away the first good opportunity I’ve had in a while. We fought, she stormed out, she came back, and then we had make-up sex.”

 

“So she really doesn’t want to come back?” Blaine asks, fearing the answer that he already knows.

 

“It seems not,” Santana says quietly, tentatively, and with a bone-deep sadness.

 

About ten months ago, Santana got a job in Yonkers, and unable to live in the city and pay her bills, she reluctantly accepted the position. It was the steadiest, highest-paying job she was offered, and she couldn’t turn down the opportunity to be financially secure. So she packed up and moved north, her girlfriend Dani following her.

 

The only problem is that Santana hates Yonkers more than she expected to. She misses staying up all night in a city that’s always moving. She misses hanging out with lesbians at bars and clubs. She misses being in the middle of the city, with loads of opportunities at her fingertips.

 

Dani, surprisingly, loves Yonkers. Blaine thinks that might become a slight point of contention when they inevitably get engaged, and Dani wants to stay outside of the city while Santana wants to move back. She’s been saying for the past three or so months that when she hits the twelve-month mark at her job, she’s reapplying to positions in Brooklyn, Manhattan, and Queens, because she just doesn’t think that she can do Yonkers for more than absolutely necessary.

 

Overall, though, she’s hesitant to talk with Blaine about this stuff, and it sometimes feels like pulling teeth when talking to her about her new life.

 

“Things could change,” Blaine offers hopefully.

 

Santana shrugs, but doesn’t reply otherwise.

 

After the food comes, she changes the conversation, and the rest of their brunch has a much happier tone to it.

 

The minute he gets home, though, he goes straight to Sam to complain about Santana’s lack of interest in his ill-fated love life. Sam does what Sam does best: he uh-huh’s at all the right spots, throws in a few, “Awh man, that stinks,” just to add some spice, and mm-hmms when he sees fit.

 

“I’m boring you, aren’t I?” Blaine asks, after finishing retelling the story of how he saw Kurt last night at a club with another man’s arm around his shoulder, looking cozy and comfortable and definitely like they’re in a long term, committed relationship, possibly already discussing china patterns and the names of their future children.

 

“Not boring me,” Sam replies. “Driving me crazy though.”

 

Blaine’s jaw drops. This is a betrayal! He’s sure of it.

 

“Geeze,” Sam replies, confusion written on his face. “Lighten up, Blaine. You just talk about him every other day. Maybe you should, like...y’know, forget about him.”

 

Blaine sighs and collapses on the couch.

 

“I tried to forget about him,” he admits. “But then I saw him last night.”

 

“And now you’re back to being obsessed.”

 

“Not obsessed!” Blaine defends.

 

“You’re obsessed.”

 

“You and Tana need to stop talking about me behind my back,” Blaine replies.

 

“Dude,” Sam says, sitting next to him. “It’s just that you met him one time.”

 

“But we really connected. And he’s really cool. And now I feel like I see him everywhere.”

 

“So why don’t you just go up and say hi, then?”

 

Blaine mulls the idea around in his head, grabbing a couch pillow and hugging it around his chest.

 

“Just think about it, okay?” Sam says, patting Blaine on the knee before standing up and heading into the hallway. “And like, until then, stop annoying Santana about it. Or she’ll take matters into her own hands.”

 

In the end, that’s enough of a threat to make Blaine  extensively practice conversation starters in the shower the next morning.

 

* * *

 

Blaine will readily admit that he knows absolutely nothing about the elusive Kurt.

 

They met at a party that a mutual friend was holding, when halfway through the night their two separate groups of friends ended up melding into one, and conversation flowed freely. Blaine would love to ask around about Kurt, but he doesn’t feel comfortable calling up the person who hosted the party to ask about Kurt, since Blaine’s not very close with Chandler in the first place. So he fell into sleuth mode and began searching for him online, but without knowing a last name it didn’t get very far.

 

But Blaine’s certain that there is something between them. Even if it’s only friendship, he wants to chase that spark. They connected so quickly and so easily, and ended up spending the entire party together until Kurt exited when a dashingly handsome man--who Blaine has since found trailing Kurt throughout the city--tapped Kurt on the shoulder and asked, “You ready?”

 

His friends don’t understand why he hasn’t forgotten about Kurt. It’s not like Blaine hasn’t been in similar situations in which he’s met really cool people who he’s only destined to know for four or so hours. But before Kurt left, Blaine had his phone out to hand to Kurt for his phone number. Something that Kurt asked him for. And the fact that it was Kurt’s distracted exit that stopped him from swapping numbers with Blaine is leaving Blaine a little bit wrecked. That loose end is not something that’s sitting well with him.

 

He’s pretty sure that he’s figured out what he wants to say the next time his path crosses Kurt’s. Now all he has to do is wait. It’s a grace period that Blaine actually enjoys. Instead of winding him up, it calms him down. He knows what he wants to say, and he knows he’ll have the chance to say it, he just doesn’t quite know when.

 

That time comes a little out of the blue.

 

On his way to the subway after work just a few days later, Blaine spots Kurt sitting on a bench in a small park, next to his possibly-friend-but-most-likely-lifelong-partner-slash-lover-with-whom-he-owns-two-dogs-and-a-goldfish. He pauses in immediate surprise, and it’s a quick enough stop that Blaine actually feels the afterwaves of his legs wanting to continue forward, and he stumbles a step.

 

He spends about four seconds trying to convince himself to just go home and take Sam and Santana’s advice that it’s not just a lost cause, but a ridiculous one at that. But before he knows it his legs are taking him over to Kurt’s bench. His saving grace is the fact that he has his portion of the conversation memorized. He only hopes that it goes according to plan.

 

Thankfully Kurt and his friend look up right when Blaine arrives, meaning he doesn’t have to worry about executing the fake cough he originally figured he’d have to start with.

 

“Hi?” The guy next to Kurt says, looking up at Blaine with confusion bordering on annoyance.

 

He’s sitting close enough to Kurt that their legs are touching, but their bodies are otherwise separated.

 

“Hi,” Blaine says, making sure that he’s not sounding too excited nor too nervous. “I know this is strange, but I think we met at a party a few weeks ago, and I figured there was no harm in coming over to say hi.”

 

The one guy is still looking at Blaine like Blaine’s making a situation awkward, but Kurt’s face immediately lights up.

 

“Blaine! Yes!” He turns to the guy next to him and says, “Blaine was at Chandler’s party last month. He’s the guy I talked with about Britain’s experimental theatre troops and how it shaped America’s avant-garde movement.”

 

Kurt remembering Blaine’s name does something to Blaine, and he skips a breath while internally throwing a party at how well this is going thus far.

 

The guy next to Kurt blinks a few times, like he’s trying to loosen up a dry contact, and rubs his finger against his temple. “I’m suddenly remembering why I ditched you at that party.”

 

“It was a thrilling discussion with a very animated conversation partner,” Kurt says, moving over a bit closer to the guy, forcing him to scooch over to the end of the bench. “Here, Blaine, sit down. Are you on your way somewhere?”

 

“No, no,” Blaine replies, sitting down swiftly. “I just left work, actually, and I’m free. For a while. All night, really.”

 

It’s not entirely true--Blaine has a boxing class at his gym in a few hours, but he will gladly skip that if it means he can spend some quality time with Kurt, who remembered Blaine’s name, and apparently had a rather exhilarating time speaking with Blaine all those weeks ago.

 

“We were just catching up before Sebastian went out to happy hour with some frie--oh my god, I’m so rude,” Kurt says, eyes wide in sudden embarrassment. “I’ve never introduced you! Sebastian, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian sticks his hand out over Kurt’s lap, and Blaine grabs it, giving it a soft pump.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Sebastian says. “Kurt hasn’t been able to shut up about the fact that someone else found Forced Entertainment’s performance of _Tomorrow’s Parties_ riveting.”

 

“It was stupendous, and you’d know it if you ever saw it!” Kurt defends.

 

Sebastian smiles and holds his hands up in surrender. “Something I won’t disagree with, my love.”

 

Blaine’s stomach drops a bit, but he’s watching close enough to see Kurt roll his eyes and turn his body towards Blaine.

 

“So, you work around here?”

 

Blaine nods. “Yeah, just a few blocks down. It’s so nice outside, so I thought I’d walk a few stops up and enjoy the weather before catching a subway. How about you both?”

 

“Sebastian works around the corner. I work...a bit of everywhere, I guess. The world is my office.”

 

“It sounds nice to have that kind of flexibility. Do you work from home, or…?”

 

“Yeah,” Kurt nods. “I mean, I have an office I can go into if I want, and I tend to spend at least one or two days a week there. But it’s nice to be able to work wherever I find inspiration.”

 

Blaine racks his brain, trying to remember exactly what Kurt does for a living.

 

“You’re a...fashion designer? For theatre, right?”

 

Kurt wags his head back and forth, as if deliberating what Blaine said.

 

“I do a lot of freelance work. I design costumes for stage productions, but also write for _Vogue.com_ . I make my own clothes, and I’m able to sell them here and there, because of the connections I’ve made through _Vogue_. Nothing major--just a few scarves and bowties. I do alterations mostly, to bring in some extra cash. But yeah--a little all over the place.”

 

“Do you like it?” Blaine asks, crossing his legs and settling in.

 

“I love it. I feel like I don’t have to settle down yet, and I like having my hands in different projects. It means I work a lot, and have a lot of really off hours, but at the end of the day I love everything I do.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Blaine says, trying, and failing, to not get carried away by how romantic it sounds to have your hands in so many creative projects that inspire you.

 

“What about you?” Kurt replies. “I feel so bad--I can’t quite remember what you do. But I know that you work in theatre.”

 

“I work in communications at The Public,” Blaine replies.

 

“Oh, that sounds _fantastic_ ,” Kurt says, smiling wide and jumping a bit in his seat. “You have to tell me all about it! What do you do?”

 

“I run social media, I work with donors, coordinate ticket sales for major events. It’s a bit of a catch-all, really, which I enjoy. I still want to act, and this job gives me the opportunity to network and really learn how a theatre works, how it’s run, how it thrives and how it sinks. The business side of it is a lot more interesting than I ever knew, and I think I used to take it for granted that a theatre company just _exists_ , without knowing how it runs.”

 

He hopes what he’s saying makes sense, but if the look on Kurt’s face means anything, then Blaine knows that he’s met someone who is just as excited about his job as he is. Though it makes sense, with Kurt being so interested in fashion and working for _Vogue.com_ , he likely understands how fascinating the inner workings of a creative business can be.

 

“Amazing,” Kurt sighs, like he’s in awe. “That is so cool. Sebastian,” he says, turning away from Blaine, “isn’t that so cool?”

 

Blaine, suddenly feeling awful that he’s neglected Sebastian in this entire conversation, turns towards him pointedly, and vows to include him in the rest of the conversation.

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian replies cordially. “I’ve seen a few shows there and loved it.”

 

“I’m glad,” Blaine replies, for lack of anything better to say. “What do you, uhm, do? For a living.”

 

“Nothing,” Sebastian says, before getting an elbow to the stomach. “ _Ow_ , Kurt. Geeze.” He turns back towards Blaine. “I’m actually in graduate school, getting my Master of Architecture. And I’m currently interning at an architecture firm.”

 

“Wow,” Blaine says, momentarily speechless. “That sounds really interesting.”

 

“I enjoy it. There’s a level of creativity involved that I think a lot of people forget about, especially when so many buildings look the exact same and have incredibly little character.” There’s an edge of spiciness there, like people have attacked him for his career choice before, and for some reason Blaine feels intent on not being one of those people.

 

“No, that’s amazing, to design buildings or parks or fountains. To be on the cutting edge of design like that--everyone will see your work. I just wish I knew more about architecture so we could talk about it in depth.”

 

He immediately makes a mental note to go to the bookstore and buy an introductory architecture book, both as a way to expand his knowledge, and also as a way to get into Kurt’s possible boyfriend-cum-lover’s good graces.

 

“He’s honestly fantastic at what he does,” Kurt chimes in, smiling at Sebastian. “Good enough to be smug about it, too.”

 

Sebastian laughs, and he and Kurt share a moment that is both entirely adorable to Blaine and also a tad bittersweet.

 

“Anyway,” Sebastian says after checking his watch, “It’s about time I head out.”

 

He stands up and grabs his suit jacket, which is lying over the back of the bench.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Blaine,” he says, sticking his hand out for a quick shake. “Maybe we’ll run into each other again.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Blaine says as Sebastian walks away.

 

It takes him less than a second to realize that he’s now alone with Kurt, and that if he wants to continue hanging with Kurt then now’s the time to make his move.

 

Right when he’s about to open his mouth to ask if Kurt would like to grab a drink, Kurt grabs his jacket and turns towards Blaine.

 

“Unfortunately I have to head out. But I never did get your number at the party did I?”

 

Blaine shakes his head dumbly. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Would it be strange if I asked for it?” Kurt asks, doubt shadowing his face.

 

“Not at all,” Blaine replies with a small grin. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, unlocks it, and brings up the new contact form before handing it over. “It would be great to meet up again, if you’re interested.”

 

“Absolutely.” Kurt replies, handing Blaine the phone back. “I texted myself from it so I have your number. We can plan something for the coming weeks?”

 

Kurt stands up, and Blaine nods, standing up, too.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Well, it was nice seeing you again, Blaine,” Kurt smiles.

 

“You, too,” Blaine says.

 

Kurt laughs and gives a little wave, before turning around and walking away.

 

Blaine’s left there feeling numb and excited and completely overwhelmed, and he does a tiny, maniacal dance for a second until he is able to compose himself and walk to the subway. He’s in such high spirits that he walks nearly a mile until he feels like he’s capable to standing still on a subway train and goes down to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

“Family meeting,” Blaine says when he walks into the living room the next day after work.

 

He didn’t see Sam at all the night before, or this morning, so this is the first time that he can update Sam on this new development in his life.

 

“I took the trash out like twenty minutes ago, I swear!” Sam replies hastily.

 

“This has nothing to do with the trash. Though, thank you. It was about time. This is about Kurt.”

 

“Him again?” Sam asks.

 

“No. I mean yes, but like, it’s different this time. Because this time I have his number.”

 

“How’d you get his number?” Sam asks, his interest noticeably piqued.

 

“I ran into him yesterday after work and we talked for a bit.”

 

“Is he single?” 

 

“Remains to be seen,” Blaine replies. “The guy was there with him. But it almost doesn’t even matter, because I have his number and he mentioned wanting to get together soon to hang out. So worst case scenario is that I have a new friend.”

 

“So you’re no longer in love with him?” Sam asks.

 

Blaine shoots him a mildly unimpressed look.

 

“I was never in love with him. I was just momentarily carried away by the possibility of a future relationship.”

 

Sam stares at him blankly.

 

“Fine, I was in love with him.”

 

“Santana would be so proud,” Sam says, squeezing Blaine’s cheek as he walks past him to the fridge.

 

Blaine rolls his eyes.

 

“Anyway, do you actually have any plans with him yet?”

 

“Not yet. I figured it would be too soon to text him immediately. If he doesn’t text me by tomorrow, or the day after, I’ll probably send something asking if he wants to grab a drink sometime.”

 

“Vague enough that it could be just two friends hanging out, but also leaving open the possibility that more could come of it,” Sam replies thoughtfully. “I like it.”

 

“Thanks,” Blaine beams, happy that Sam is finally back to helping him.

 

“Let me know what happens,” Sam says, heading back towards his room with his hastily made peanut butter and banana sandwich.

 

“You just had dinner,” Blaine replies helplessly.

 

“Still hungry, dude!” Sam shouts back, not even bothering to turn around.

 

Blaine will never understand how Sam can eat so much and still maintain his six-pack.

* * *

 

In the end, Blaine doesn’t have to wait very long, because Kurt texts him that weekend, right around the time that Blaine was working up the courage to make the first move.

 

_ Hey Blaine! It’s Kurt. It was nice chatting with you the other day. Sorry I had to leave so soon. Want to grab a drink sometime and continue where we left off? _

 

Blaine sighs happily.

 

**Hey Kurt! That would be great. Are you around at all this week?**

 

They settle on after work drinks on Wednesday at a place in the Village that Kurt says is fantastic. Blaine is then able to spend four and a half days mentally trying on different outfits and lugging his entire laundry basket to the laundromat multiple times to ensure that every possible combination of outfits is clean. As well as his sheets, because even though he’s not expecting to bring Kurt home, it’s nice to prepare for the possibility (of which Blaine is sure there is none).

 

By the time Wednesday rolls around, Blaine is excited and nervous. They’re meeting for drinks right at six, which is about an hour and a half after Blaine gets out of work. It doesn’t give him enough time to go home and get changed, so he has to plan his outfit that morning accordingly. He wants to look good, but he doesn’t want to get too dressed up. The more and more he thinks about it, the more he’s sure that he’s extrapolating the possibility of their relationship. So he keeps his outfit casual and continues to tell himself that this is just two friends meeting up for drinks and absolutely nothing more, at all, whatsoever.

 

It helps calm him a little bit, but that slight sense of tranquility is thrown immediately out the door when he sees Kurt standing outside of the restaurant they’re going to, dressed impeccably, and looking like he belongs on the cover of a magazine.

 

A magazine in which teenage teenage Blaine would have absolutely cut his picture out and pasted it in his Fashion Scrapbook, which was partially a way for Blaine to archive the clothing he admired, but also a way that once-closeted Blaine got to ogle good looking men without drawing any suspicion. (Turns out it was still drawing major suspicion, since not many fourteen year old straight boys were scrapbooking and collaging with fashion magazines).

 

“Kurt!” he smiles when he walks up. 

 

He has a brief moment of panic in which he’s not sure if he should go in for the hug--generally speaking, he’s a pretty physical person, so it wouldn’t be out of character--or put his hand out for a handshake, since they really don’t know each other.

 

But Kurt solves that dilemma for him when he says hello and opens his arms. It’s a brief, yet wondrous, hug, and Blaine actually thinks,  _ Yeah, I could do this. I could be his friend _ .

 

Kurt opens the door for Blaine, and Blaine jots that down as something he will swoon over later when he recounts every last detail of tonight.

 

“How are you?” Kurt asks as they walk to the bar. There aren’t two barstools next to each other open, so before Blaine can answer, Kurt politely asks a woman at the bar if she doesn’t mind moving over so that he and his friend can sit next to each other. Blaine is in awe of how kindly he asks it, and in the end they’re able to squeeze in next to each other.

 

“Sorry, where were we? Oh right! How are you? How are things?”

 

“Good. I’m good,” Blaine replies. “How are you?”

 

“I’m well! I’ve been busy working, so I haven’t had too much of a chance to enjoy the beautiful weather we’ve had, and I hear it’s going to rain all of next week, so I’m a little bit bummed about that.”

 

“What are your hours normally?”

 

Kurt’s eyes go wide for a minute, and then he lets out a short laugh.

 

“Awful,” he laughs again. “Not that I’m complaining. I mean, I chose this and I love it. Uhm, I’ve been pretty busy doing alterations because it’s gearing up for prom season. So once that ends, and summer is here, I’ll have more time to myself. But as of now I’ve been doing a lot of evening and night hours going to peoples apartments to measure and fit their dresses and suits, and then a lot of late night sewing so I can have a quick turnaround and keep my clients happy.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Blaine says. “How did you get into doing alterations? Do you work for someone?”

 

Kurt shakes his head before casually raising a finger so that the bartender sees them. She walks over and Kurt orders a vodka seltzer with a lot of lime, and Blaine gets himself a Yuengling on draft, partially because he wants something cheap, and also because he wants to be able to control his alcohol intake so he doesn’t make a fool of himself. He tends to get very affectionate when he’s buzzed.

 

“Anyway,” Kurt replies after they order, turning towards Blaine. “No, I work for myself. I used to alter my own clothes, and in college I started working in the costume department and eventually it led to me altering some clothes for friends and Professors and theatre directors I worked with. And that began to spiral a bit, and suddenly I had a client base.”

 

“That’s incredible,” Blaine says. “So it’s something you do often?”

 

“Not full time. But when I graduated and suddenly had all of these student loans, and really started understanding how expensive New York was now that I wasn’t being supported financially, I started relying on it as a second income since I could really make my own hours and decide how many clients I have at any given time. I can also set my own rates, which is nice. Anyway, I feel like we’ve talked a lot about me. Tell me more about yourself!”

 

Kurt takes a sip of his drink, which was delivered while he was talking.

 

“What about?” Blaine asks, running his finger around the rim of his glass.

 

“What do you like to do outside of work?”

 

“Hobbies, hobbies,” Blaine ponders. “Hmm. Well, I like to exercise, but not fanatically so. But I live with a model, and we work out together sometimes and go on runs, and it’s a really nice way to explore the city. I’m really into theatre, so I try to see as many shows as I can. I sing at karaoke or open-mic nights. A couple of friends of mine I met through work actually get together occasionally and sing covers of showtunes. And I have a keen ability to be able to point out a dog from a mile away.”

 

“Really?” Kurt smiles.

 

“Really,” Blaine confirms. “I can sense their presence.”

 

“You own a dog?”

 

“God, no,” Blaine replies. “I’m not nearly responsible enough. I also want to get to the point in my life where I can travel more, and having to board a dog or find a dog sitter would be costly.”

 

Kurt nods. “I can see that. I’m not much of a dog person myself, though. They have bad breath.”

 

“Oh, the absolute  _ worst _ ,” Blaine agrees. “And they shed a lot, which I can imagine being hell for your alterations business.”

 

“Also an allergen hazard. You have no idea how many people have asked me if my workroom is a dust factory before they’ve hired me. I once had a client actually buy me a dust and allergen remover--a nice one, too--before hiring me, because she was afraid her daughter might get the sniffles at the dance.”

 

“Are you serious?!”

 

“Absolutely,” Kurt takes another sip, and his drink is over halfway gone. Blaine hopes he wants to order a second one. “But it’s been really nice, because now I have a very clean living room.”

 

“My living room doubles as my closet. I have friends come over and they’ll open the drawers in my TV stand trying to find movies or CDs or video games, and instead they’re greeted by neatly folded henleys and jeans that I couldn’t fit into my closet.”

 

“At least it’s not your underwear,” Kurt laughs.

 

“The underwear I keep in my room. Though not much else.”

 

“Small apartment?”

 

Blaine contemplates it for a moment and takes a sip of his beer.

 

“Moderately sized, actually, and we have a decent sized kitchen. It’s just that my roommate lucked out and took the bigger room. I don’t actually have a closet in mine, but I pay a hell of a lot less in rent than he does, so it was a worthwhile investment. For now, at least.”

 

“How long have you two lived together?”

 

“Since I graduated college. When my lease ended that year, me and Sam moved in together. What about you?”

 

“What about me?” Kurt asks, finishing off his drink. “Would you like another one, by the way? I’m not sure what your plans are for after this.”

 

“Definitely another drink,” Blaine interjects before Kurt is even able to finish his sentence. He takes a calming breath and says again, “Another drink would be nice, if you want.”

 

“I’d like that,” Kurt says, smiling a little.

 

Blaine is sure that he will have to stop himself after this second beer or he might find himself confessing how beautiful he thinks Kurt is, especially when he gives that tiny smile where he only lifts one side of his lips up, and his eyes start to twinkle.

 

After that they talk about travelling. Blaine studied abroad in Barcelona as a junior in college, and was able to use that as a bouncing off pad to backpack across Europe. Kurt hasn’t been able to do much international traveling, but tells Blaine about the time he drove cross-country with his step-brother after his step-brother dropped out of college, and before he joined the army.

 

“It was meant to be our big shebang,” Kurt ruminates. “I was on summer vacation, and he figured that this would be the last time in a while that he had that kind of freedom. So we took his car and spent two months on the road.”

 

“Wow,” Blaine says, leaning his head against his fist as it lays on the bartop. “How was it?”

 

“Amazing,” Kurt smiles. “The best experience of my life.”

 

“Incredible. What was your favorite place you visited?”

 

Kurt takes a few seconds. “I don’t think there was a place, really. It was more about the experience. We grew really close, we fought a lot, I learned how to pitch a tent and be okay with not showering every day. I wore the same clothes multiple times a week, I hiked for the first time in my life--like real hiking, up mountains. When I look back on it, it’s more about how much fun I had with  _ him _ than any one place we visited.”

 

“That’s so beautiful,” Blaine replies. His second drink it long gone, as is Kurt’s. They’ haven’t ordered a third, but they also aren’t in any hurry to end the conversation. “Are you close with him?”

 

Kurt purses his lips in a sad smile. “He passed away a few months after that. But we were close, yes.”

 

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Blaine sits up straight and places his hand on top of Kurt’s, which is resting on Kurt’s lap. He squeezes it before removing it.

 

“Thank you,” Kurt says. “Uhm,” he coughs, “Anyway, are you hungry? I’m a bit hungry.”

 

“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Blaine nods.

 

They each pay for their own drinks before leaving the bar, which is now officially very crowded. Kurt opens the door for him again, before asking Blaine if he likes dumplings.

 

“I love them,” Blaine replies.

 

“I know a place,” Kurt says, leading the way.

 

It ends up being one of the best nights of Blaine’s life.

* * *

 

“So, new development,” Blaine says, in lieu of greetings, the next morning.

 

“Huh?” Sam asks, shirtless and toothbrush hanging from his mouth. There’s a ton of foam there, and when he speaks some of it spits out and hits the mirror. Blaine knows that Sam won’t clean it up and that he’ll have to, but he doesn’t even care right now.

 

“I am no longer in love with Kurt.”

 

Sam spits and washes his mouth out, wiping the water away with a towel that’s next to the sink.

 

“Okay,” he replies, as if this isn’t a huge deal.

 

Blaine presses on.

 

“I am now  _ madly _ head over heels for him.”

  
“Oh my god,” Sam groans.

 

“No, hear me out,” Blaine holds his finger up. He immediately puts his hand down because it reminds him too much of his brother, and subsequently his father, and he’s not ready to accept how his gene pool makes him predisposed to excessive finger pointing. “Before I was in love with the idea of Kurt. He was this guy that I thought was good looking, and who I had fun talking to for one night. But I didn’t  _ know _ him. So I was just in love with the idea of what he could be.”

 

“Finally, he understands!” Sam says semi-sarcastically. He carefully pushes past Blaine, who is standing fully dressed for work in the bathroom doorway, and heads towards his room. 

 

Blaine follows.

 

“But listen,” he practically whines. “Now that I know him--I mean, we spent most of last night together--it’s like, now I  _ actually _ like him. Which makes it worse!”

 

“How does actually liking a guy make it worse than like...fake liking him?” Sam asks. He opens up a drawer and throws on a plain white t-shirt, before opening up the door to his closet.

 

“Because now that I actually like him, the fact that he may or may not have a boyfriend is looming over me.”

 

Blaine takes a seat on Sam’s bed, which is neatly made with tight, hospital corners. 

 

Sam throws a button-up shirt on, but leaves it open as he sits next to Blaine and begins putting his shoes on.

 

“So ask him,” he says plainly.

 

“Sam,” Blaine replies seriously. “You’ve been telling me to ask him that for weeks, and yet I still haven’t. Why do you think that would change now?”

 

“Because now you know him. Now you’re friends. You even just said it--you didn’t know him before. He was like an enigma, or, or, just an idea. Now he’s real and he’s physical, and you’re becoming friends. So it’s not that strange to ask him if he’s seeing someone.”

 

“What if he thinks that it’s me asking him out though?”

 

Sam stands up and begins to button his shirt.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Sam says. “Seriously, just ask him. I’m starting to feel like Santana had the right idea in refusing to let you talk about him.”

 

“Ugh,” Blaine sighs, falling backwards onto Sam’s bed. 

 

“Bye!” Sam says, heading out the door quickly.

 

Blaine gets up a few seconds later. This morning conversation has already meant that he’ll be late for work. 

 

He decides that he’ll tone down his crush on Kurt; or, more accurately, stop obsessing over Kurt with his friends. Partially because he can tell that they’re annoyed with him about it, and he doesn’t want it to become a point of contention. But also because he’s extrapolating, and if he and Kurt  _ do _ become a couple, he doesn’t want his friends to tell Kurt how love-dumb he was before they got together.

 

He really needs to stop getting so worked up about this, he decides as he runs out of the apartment.

 

* * *

Blaine is fairly confident that he and Kurt are becoming friends. When they left each other Wednesday night, Kurt said that they should do this again, and Blaine readily agreed. Now he’s left with the uncomfortable anxiety of trying to decide when the next time is that he should text Kurt.

 

They’re new friends, so he doesn’t want to crowd Kurt, or push himself into Kurt’s life. He’s also under the impression that Kurt is downplaying how busy he is with working three jobs, and doesn’t want to add extra stress or responsibility, or take away from Kurt’s time to see other friends. But at the same time, even if they are destined to only be friends, he doesn’t want it to be a casual friendship-slash-acquaintanceship. 

 

So he waits until Friday and sends an incredibly transparent text message, because he decides it’s better to just go for it and let Kurt see his true self than to play it cool and try to be suave.

 

**Hey Kurt. I had a blast the other night. I don’t want to take away time from your jobs or your friends, but any interest in repeating it next week, or the week after?**

 

Kurt doesn’t reply for a few hours, and it’s more than enough time for Blaine to have talked himself into a near panic attack, sure that Kurt can read him like an open large-print book. But when he does reply, Blaine’s anxiety evaporates and he decides that perhaps transparency is the best option, and maybe Sam and Santana were right all along.

 

_ Yes! I’d love that. I’m really busy, but Sebastian is throwing a little get-together a week from today at his apartment. Any interest in coming? I promise, it will be super low-key. Only a few friends and some cheap wine and good pizza. _

 

Blaine agrees in a heartbeat, wondering for a moment if his immediate response gives too much away. Kurt texts him the time and the address before saying he has to get back to work. He’s supposed to have dinner with some friends he met through his boxing class at the gym, but he’s fairly certain that it will end well before he has to be at the party.

 

Blaine decides to not tell Sam or Santana anything until after the party, and ends up taking a yoga meditation class at his gym that week to help keep him calm and focused. It works, but only partially.

 

* * *

By the time Friday rolls around, Blaine is ready. For what, he’s not sure. But he’s at least prepared to walk alone into a room of strangers and be social and not let his nerves get the better of him. If there is one strength that Blaine has, he’s thankful that it’s his outgoing, friendly personality that not only prepares him for situations like this, but energizes him, too.

 

He shows up to the apartment building, which doesn’t have a buzzer, and whose front door is locked, and pulls his phone out to send a text to Kurt right when the front door opens to a woman who squeezes past Blaine. He’s able to catch the door before it closes, and then makes his way up to the fourth floor by stairs, and knocks on apartment door 438. 

 

He made sure to show up about thirty minutes later than the time Kurt gave him--not to be fashionably late, but so that he didn’t have to be the first one there. He likes the idea of walking into a party that’s already a living, breathing thing, so that conversation is already flowing and drinks are already poured, and people are more willing and flexible to let a stranger into their circles.

 

When no one answers after a few seconds, he opens the door himself and walks in. He sees about half a dozen people from his viewpoint, but no one that he knows. So he nods hello as he walks by them--holding a bottle of white wine--and heads towards what he’s hoping is a living room where people will be gathered.

 

“Blaine!”

 

Blaine looks up and sees Sebastian squeezed at the end of the hallway, leaning against a wall and raising his hand in a half hello gesture, half “Can you see me? This is where I am!” gesture.

 

He makes his way to Sebastian and offers his hand for a handshake. Sebastian grabs his and gives it a squeeze before turning it into a bro handshake that Blaine’s not used to, and they end up wrapping their hands around each other’s palms.

 

“This is Blaine. Kurt’s friend.” Sebastian gives him a cursory introduction to the two men he’s standing with before letting Blaine know that Kurt is around the corner and that Blaine should go say hi.

 

Without pause, Blaine nods and heads in that direction.

 

Kurt is sitting on the end of a bright red couch, talking with a woman sitting next to him, when Blaine approaches.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt says, looking up and smiling. “How are you?”

 

He gets up and gives Blaine a brief, one armed hug, his other hand occupied by a glass coffee mug.

 

“I’m well. And you?”

 

Kurt nods.

 

“Here, sit down.” He goes to move over so that Blaine can take his seat, but Blaine shakes his head.

 

“No, you stay. I’ll just pull a seat over.”

 

There are no available chairs at first glance, so Blaine grabs an ottoman and maneuvers it over to where Kurt is, placing it right in front of him.

 

“Blaine, this is my friend Jane. Jane, this is Blaine.”

 

They shake hands, and Blaine falls into conversation with them. He doesn’t understand everything that they’re talking about, but they never once exclude him, and Kurt always makes sure to bring Blaine into the conversation as often as possible.

 

“I’m going to grab another drink,” Jane says after their conversation on how much the MTA sucks begins to wind down. 

 

“Come sit,” Kurt says, patting the seat cushion that Jane’s left empty.

 

“I actually like where I’m at,” Blaine replies. “Better view,” he winks.

 

He can’t believe he’s bold enough to say it, but it must not make Kurt too uncomfortable, because the corner of his lip twerks up and he breaks eye contact with Blaine for a moment.

 

Jane comes back a minute later with a plastic cup in hand.

 

“Here,” she says, handing it to Blaine. “You’ve been sitting there for almost an hour and have yet to open your wine.”

 

Blaine didn’t even realize, and he looks down at his unopened bottle that’s sitting between his feet.

 

“Thank you! That was kind.”

 

She pats him on the shoulder and walks past him, to another group of people, and Blaine turns his attention back towards Kurt.

 

“So how has your week been?”

 

Kurt shakes his hand dismissively. “Long, tiring, boring. Overall drab and not worth talking about.”

 

“Rough week?” Blaine ganders.

 

Kurt shakes his head. “Not particularly. Just a busy one in which I was holed away all day and night and never saw the sun. I’d much rather hear about your week so I can live vicariously through your adventures.”

 

“If by adventures you mean taking walks during my lunch break, cleaning my bathroom, and going to the gym, then boy do I have news for you!”

 

“Not even any Netflix binge-ing?” Kurt asks, faux-aghast!

 

“None,” Blaine says with mock serious. “But I did listen to a  _ thrilling _ segment on NPR about the current currency crisis in Zimbabwe. And I had dinner with some friends who spent a solid thirty minutes discussing their favorite protein shakes. Though I should admit that I took part in that conversation,” he adds with guilt.

 

He unscrews the cap on his wine bottle--because buying a bottle with a cork is ill-advised when it comes to party going--and pours some in his cup. He offers the bottle to Kurt, who shakes his head no and shows Blaine that he still has alcohol in his glass.

 

“Gosh, Blaine, tell me more!” Kurt quips.

 

Blaine smiles.

 

“So I maybe didn’t have the most exciting week.”

 

“Anything exciting happening at work? Any actors about to get their big breaks? Playwrights who are going to put on the play of the century? Supporting actors who are deservedly stealing the spotlight?”

 

And so the conversation flows, and more drinks get poured. And when Blaine finishes his bottle of wine, Kurt calls over to Sebastian and has him make them both a new drink with the alcohol that Kurt brought. Blaine has no idea what it is, but it’s some sort of liquor, and he doesn’t exceptionally care about it because it means he doesn’t have to get up and possibly lose his seat to someone else, and then have to pretend to care about being social when all he really wants to do is be with Kurt.

 

He was honestly expecting to spend a lot of the night entertaining himself by lightly pushing himself into new groups of people, and not trailing Kurt and being a burden. He wasn’t expecting for him and Kurt to be nearly inseparable.

 

Every so often Sebastian comes over and sits on the arm of the couch next to Kurt and lays his head on Kurt’s shoulder, or joins in on their conversation. He’ll come refill drinks, take empty beer bottles or plastic cups off of the table next to Blaine, and sometimes come by with some pizza on a plate and force Kurt and Blaine to eat. It’s actually rather nice, and Blaine understands what Kurt sees in Sebastian; he’s fun, he’s friendly, his caustic tongue is quickly soothed over by his inviting sense of humor.

 

Also, he’s incredibly good looking. 

 

This time, Blaine sees Sebastian heading over to them first, and he gives Sebastian a welcoming smile. What is a surprise, though, is how right when he’s walking past an incredibly tall, blonde man whose name Blaine forgets, but whose English accent Blaine remembers, Sebastian is grabbed by the wrist and gently tugged back. Sebastian turns to face the man with a wide grin on his face, and leans in for a kiss. Then another kiss. It evolves into what Blaine can only describe as a short, yet incredibly hot, mini makeout session.

 

He’s pretty sure that his jaw hits the floor.

 

“You okay?” Kurt asks, looking at Blaine with concern, as their conversation just halted unexpectedly. Kurt’s cheeks are rosy red from a combination of alcohol and the general heat of the apartment. 

 

“Uhm,” Blaine says, his throat feeling inordinately dry. He swallows and looks at Kurt. His brain in its inebriated state is having a hard time processing this information as quickly as he would like. “Sebastian,” he says, turning his head back towards Sebastian, who is now being spooned by...whoever that person is.

 

“Yeah?” Kurt asks, clearly confused.

 

“I thought you were dating Sebastian,” Blaine says.

 

The look Kurt gives him is a look Blaine has never seen before; it’s a combination of pure disgust, epic surprise, and genuine horror.

 

“Ew, oh my god, what? No. Definitely not,” he eschews the idea quickly. “Perpetually single. Definitely single. In case you wanted to know.”

 

“You’re single?” Blaine asks, perking up a bit. He definitely has to blame the alcohol for his inability to hide his emotions. Though, he must admit, that’s not something he does incredibly well when he’s sober, either.

 

“Totally single.” Kurt’s sitting on the edge of the couch, looking at Blaine and leaning closer. 

 

Until Sebastian interferes, plopping onto Kurt’s lap right as Blaine is about to commit himself to closing the gap between himself and Kurt.

 

Blaine groans, and Kurt slumps and falls against the back of the couch.

 

“I hate you,” Kurt says to Sebastian.

 

“I just wanted to let you know, since you’ve been glued to this spot all night long, that we’ve all decided we want to go do karaoke.”

 

“It’s one in the morning, Sebastian,” Kurt replies.

 

“And the bar is open until three. So get a move on it.” He pinches Kurt’s cheek like an overzealous great aunt, and Blaine is pretty sure he does it just to annoy Kurt, who’s trying to get out of the embrace.

 

Sebastian stands up and Kurt looks over to Blaine.

 

“Uhm, you interested in going?”

 

“I should probably actually get going,” Blaine sighs. The idea of staying out until three in the morning isn’t incredibly alluring, and it will already take him almost an hour to get home. Even though he wants to spend more time with Kurt, Sebastian sort of broke the moment between them, and the heavy weight of exhaustion combined with just a bit too much alcohol is starting to make Blaine really crave his bed and the ability to get out of his tight pants. He’s also having brunch with Santana tomorrow as part of their monthly ritual.

 

“Me too,” Kurt says. “Mind if I walk you to the subway?”

 

“I’d love that,” Blaine says, touched by Kurt’s kindness and happy to spend a few moments of quiet with him.

 

Kurt stands up and extends his hand to Blaine, who gratefully accepts the help up before letting go of Kurt’s hand.

 

They say their goodbyes--Kurt more so than Blaine, who trails Kurt like a friendly puppy dog not yet accustomed to leaving its owner’s side--and leave quickly, while everyone stays to clean up a bit.

 

When they get outside, Kurt asks where Blaine’s catching his train, and then links their arms together.

 

Blaine counts his breaths so that his heart will go back to beating at a typical rhythm.

 

“I had fun tonight,” Blaine says. “Thanks for inviting me.”

 

“I’m glad you came. It’s nice having made a new friend.”

 

Blaine nods. “We should, uh, definitely get together again. When you’re free.”

 

“Yeah,” Kurt replies. “I can check my schedule tomorrow and let you know.”

 

Blaine’s still not entirely sober, and he know he won’t be until after he gets home, but he can’t tell if that happy, giddiness in his stomach is a result of the alcohol, or from his feelings towards Kurt. He doesn’t think he’s reading into it that Kurt seems to be rushing to get into Blaine’s schedule. That he’ll check  _ tomorrow _ and not just  _ in a few days _ . That Kurt spending the whole night talking with Blaine instead of hanging with his friends around the room means that maybe Blaine stands a chance.

 

The question is just whether to act on it tonight, or wait it out a little longer.

 

Ultimately the choice is made for him, because he spends their entire walk debating internally what he should do. By the time they get to the train station, Kurt seems to have taken control of the situation. When they part at the top of the subway stairs, Kurt drops their arms and reaches in for a quick hug, their cheeks grazing each others.

 

“We’ll text tomorrow?” Kurt asks after having let go of the hug.

 

Blaine nods.

 

“Bye, Blaine,” Kurt says, his crooked smile ensuring that Blaine’s heart may never know a normal heartbeat pattern again.

 

* * *

Blaine is sound asleep when his alarm wakes him up. He isn’t hungover, but he’s definitely not waking up perky and energetic. He drinks two full glasses of water before literally stumbling into the shower. Somehow, to his surprise, he still manages to be on time to meet Santana.

 

Their routine once-a-month brunches started about six months ago. Borne more out of necessity than a love of breakfast foods combined with bubbly, brunch is the only time every month Santana and Blaine see each other and catch up face-to-face. Sometimes Sam or Dani or any number of their mutual friends comes along. But for the second month in a row it’s just the two of them.

 

They’re trying a new place today, at Santana’s insistence. Despite no longer living in the city, she still finds it important that she remains up to date on the newest, coolest, and hippest places to go. The last thing she wants to be seen as is a suburban girl, though Blaine doesn’t understand why since he knows that Santana grew up hours away from a city.

 

“So tell me about your month,” Blaine says after trading immediate pleasantries.

 

“It’s been..complicated,” Santana decides on.

 

“How so?”

 

She shakes her head, almost as if to shake the thoughts out, or reorganize them.

 

“I hate my job.”

 

“Santana, you do not hate your job,” Blaine replies.

 

“Well, I hate the city that I’m doing my job in,” she responds.

 

“Big difference there.”

 

Their conversation comes to a halt while they’re seated, but it quickly picks up.

 

“You know you can move back to the city one day,” Blaine says. “You took this job so you’d have the experience, and a letter of recommendation.”

 

“I’ve been thinking about going back to school actually,” Santana replies.

 

“Wait. Really?” 

 

Santana nods.

 

“Even though I like my job, there isn’t much growth available there, because I don’t have a bachelor’s. Maybe it’s time that I finish my degree. Nothing is going to change if I don’t.”

 

“You’d have more opportunities,” Blaine replies, choosing his words widely. They never really talk about Santana dropping out of school--it’s a sore subject, and Blaine still doesn’t entirely know the motivations behind it. He’s happy that Santana is considering it, though, because he wants her to succeed and knows that this is a big step toward her reaching her goals.

 

“I could get a better job--a higher paying job--and be able to afford to live the life I want here. And I found some really amazing scholarships and grants I could apply for. And I think I could get my parents on-board to help out.”

 

“Santana,” Blaine smiles. “I think this is amazing.”

 

“So does Dani,” Santana says nonchalantly.

 

“So it’s a definite? You and school.”

 

“It’s a possibility,” Santana replies. They order their drinks and an appetizer before she continues. “I still want to get my full year in at the company, but I’ve started looking up programs now. The issue is that now that I don’t live in the city, I don’t qualify for city tuition, so I’m looking at some SUNYs, but I’d rather do a CUNY. And Dani wants me to go to school in Yonkers while working, so we’re figuring everything out together.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve thought this out.”

 

“I have. I’ll update you when I actually decide what my next step is.”

 

“Let me know if you need help with anything. Seriously, Santana. Please.”

 

She rolls her eyes and glances down at the menu, and they both talk a little bit about what they’re going to get, knowing that they will likely end up sharing at least part of it.

 

“So what’s new in your life?” She asks after ordering. She takes a sip of her bellini. 

 

Blaine scrunches his face up, one eye closing.

 

“Am I allowed to talk about Kurt?”

 

“That depends,” Santana replies evenly. “Is there actually something to talk about?”

 

“Definitely,” Blaine says, his face relaxing.

 

“Okay.”

 

“So, we’re actually sort of friends now.” He says it casually, but he knows he’s not fooling Santana. “And he’s single.”

 

For a few seconds they sit in silence.

 

“Well?” she replies, annoyed. “Are you going to continue, or…?”

 

“Right,” Blaine replies, nervously. “So, I ran into him one day and we got to talking, and then we started hanging out, and last night he invited me to a party and long story short he’s single.  _ Definitely _ single, and he made sure to emphasize that to me. And there may or may not have been a moment where we almost kissed.”

 

“What stopped you?”

 

“His friend--the guy who I thought he was dating, but who is actually dating someone else--sort of accidentally ruined the moment by coming over to us to talk.”

 

“That sucks,” she says.

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

Blaine scooches back a little bit so that their server can put his chicken and waffles down.

 

“So what’s the next step?” she asks.

 

“I’m not entirely sure. He promised that he’d text me today and that we would make plans to hang out again. And I’m sort of wondering if I should make it known that I’d like to be more than friends. Maybe ask him out on a date?”

 

“Over text message?” Santana asks dubiously.

 

“Well, yeah,” Blaine reponds nervously. “Is that not okay?”

 

“Blaine, we’re not in college anymore. Ask him to his face.”

 

“But I never see him.”

 

“So make sure that you see him,” she replies matter of fact, making Blaine feel slightly dumb in the process.

 

“But he’s  _ really _ busy, Tana. Like, ridiculously busy. Like, you-when-you-lived-here-and-worked-a-hundred-jobs busy.”

 

“So do what you always did for me,” she shrugs.

 

He gives her a questioning look. She responds by shaking her head in annoyance, as if Blaine were the stupidest person she’s ever met.

 

“Blaine,” she says seriously. “Go visit him on his lunch breaks. Walk him to his next job. Ask him if you can bring him coffee. If he’s your friend, then you can do that for him. And you can use it as a way to ask him-- _ in person _ \--out on a date.”

 

“Coffee,” he says to himself, pondering how it would work. “Yes. Santana. You’re brilliant!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” she laments, taking a large bite of the artisan eggs-in-a-hole that she ordered.

 

They finish their brunch catching up on everything else going on in their lives. But before they part ways Santana gives him a tight hug and whispers in his ears, “You can do this. Don’t overthink it.”

 

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and heads off to spend the rest of the day in the city. Blaine’s left there blushing, butterflies in his stomach, thankful for the friends he’s made in life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story originally had 3 chapters, but I've done some major editing and it has led to a fourth chapter. YAY!

With Santana’s support, and a pit of anxiety forming in his stomach every time his phone dings and it’s not a text from Kurt, Blaine decides to put his effort in motion.

 

He sends Kurt a text right after leaving Santana, before he gets down into the subway and loses both his cell service and his nerve.

 

**Hey Kurt. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you last night. Thanks for inviting me! Any way I can snag you during a lunch break this week?**

 

He throws his headphones on and takes the subway to his gym, where he had put a duffel bag with a change of gym clothes so that he could do a light workout after brunch. He gets a response back right after he gets to the gym and enters the locker room.

 

_That would be great! Do you have a flexible lunch time? We’re not too close._

 

Blaine takes a moment to think about it, realizing that his and Kurt’s workplaces aren’t really close enough for them to meet for an hour long lunch break.

 

**I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe I could stop by with a coffee after work then? Walk you to your next job.**

 

 _You don’t have to do that_ , Kurt responds immediately.

 

Blaine takes a seat on the bench.

 

**I want to. It will be nice to talk for a few minutes.**

 

_How does Tuesday sound?_

 

Blaine has tentative dinner plans Tuesday with his coworker Mason. He isn’t sure what time, but he knows it wouldn’t be before 7:00pm, so it doesn’t seem too risky to spend some time with Kurt beforehand.

 

 **Perfect** , Blaine replies, smiling.

 

Kurt sends back a happy face emoji, and Blaine changes into gym clothes and has the world’s most ridiculous workout. He can’t stop smiling the entire time, his limbs are loose and hard to contain, and he’s pretty sure that everyone there thinks he’s insane.

 

He ends up putting his duffel bag on his back like it’s a backpack and jogs home because he’s in such a good mood.

 

* * *

 

“Any word on Kurt?” Sam asks after Blaine showers and goes into the kitchen to grab dinner.

 

“He’s single, we’re hanging out on Tuesday for a little bit, and I’m 72% sure he’s possibly interested in me.”

 

“That’s oddly specific,” Sam comments.

 

“I’m feeling pretty good about this,” Blaine says confidently.

 

“Good. I’m happy for you,” Sam says. “You got this.”

 

Blaine spends the next few days repeating that mantra in the hopes that the more often he says it, the likelier he is to believe it.

 

* * *

 

Work Tuesday is torture. He confirms with Kurt during his lunch that they’re still on for this afternoon, and Kurt gives him his work address and tells him that he can leave anywhere between 4:00pm and 5:00pm, so to just text him when he arrives.

 

Blaine carefully dressed himself today, making sure everything looked good together, and took care to not get messy during work. He even brought a travel sized bottle of mouthwash and some floss with him so that he can have minty fresh breath for their afternoon walk.

 

He normally works until 4:30pm, but has some flexibility and shows up to work half an hour early so that he can leave at 4:00pm, take the subway to Kurt’s work, and grab them both coffees. He figures the more time he and Kurt have to walk around the city, the better.

 

The first snag he hits in his plan to woo Kurt comes when he gets to the coffee shop and realizes that he doesn’t know what Kurt’s preferred drink is. He has a moment of panic where he considers texting Kurt to ask, but he immediately eschews that idea because he wants to surprise Kurt.

 

In the end he orders a black drip coffee, a hot tea, and a vanilla latte. He briefly considers ordering a chai and a chocolatey iced drink of some sort, but he doesn’t want to come off as _too_ obsessive. He does, however, bring a very small cup of half and half with him, and several sugar packets, in case Kurt chooses the drip coffee and wants to doctor it up.

 

He spends the entire walk to Kurt’s work berating himself for being overly enthusiastic, yet he still can’t bring himself to throw out one of the coffees.

 

When he gets to Kurt’s building, he pulls his phone out and sends a text message to Kurt letting him know that he’s there, but not to rush.

 

It doesn’t take more than three minutes for Kurt to walk out and greet Blaine with a smile and a one armed hug.

 

“Oh my god, Blaine,” he says. “You didn’t actually have to get me coffee! We could have picked it up on the go.”

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Blaine replies without thinking. Well, good thing he wasn’t planning on playing it cool.

 

“Consider me thoroughly surprised.”

 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I tried to get a variety so you’d have a choice. Black coffee--some cream and sugar here--a vanilla latte, in case you’re craving something sweet, and a tea, in case you’re not actually a coffee drinker.”

 

“Something tells me you thought this through with only the best of intentions.”

 

Blaine winces. “One could say I _overthought_ this. But I got nervous and sort of just blurted out three random orders. Be happy I was able to stop myself before I ordered a fourth.”

 

“What’s your preference?” Kurt asks.

 

“You mean which one do I want?” Blaine asks, surprised by Kurt’s thoughtfulness.

  
Kurt nods.

 

“I, uhm--well, uh. Whatever one you don’t want,” he replies.

 

Kurt grabs the tea and takes a sip. Then he grabs the coffee and takes a sip. He sighs, and Blaine thinks he can see the stress of the day exiting his body.

 

“Can I be selfish and take them both?” Kurt asks.

 

“Yes,” Blaine says, picking up the vanilla latte and then, after Kurt says he takes his coffee black for the most part, throwing out the four-cup cardboard container that held the coffees, cream, and sugar. “Something tells me you could use a little pick-me-up.”

 

“Blaine, please make no mistake here, the caffeine isn’t the pick-me-up. You are.”

 

He looks at Blaine when he says it, and Blaine wonders if he should go to the doctor and get his heart checked out because he _swears_ that it just stopped beating for a full three seconds, and he’s starting to get nervous about the power that Kurt apparently holds over his body.

 

“Shall we walk?” Kurt asks, as if he hasn’t realized that Blaine is currently standing on the sidewalk trying not to have an aneurysm as his brain struggles to cope with the fact that he’s 98% sure that Kurt is _flirting with him_.

 

Blaine doesn’t even answer, he just starts following Kurt. He has to pick up his pace just to catch up, and by that point he thinks he’s body is finally back under his control.

 

“So where are we off to?” Blaine asks.

 

“I figure we can go for a walk in the park,” Kurt answers. “Catch up a bit.”

 

Blaine’s not entirely sure what there is to catch up on since they saw each other a few days ago, but he’s sure he can think of something to talk about if only so he can extend his time with Kurt as much as possible.

 

“Do you work tonight?” Blaine asks, taking a sip of his latte. It’s not his favorite; he tends to avoid overly sweet and sugary drinks. His attitude has always been that if he’s going to waste calories on sugar and carbs, he’d rather it be dessert foods or beer than designer coffee drinks. But if Kurt wants him to drink a vanilla latte, he’ll do it happily.

 

“I have a ton of alterations that I need to finish. Proms are happening all month. And then after this is wedding season, which I totally forgot about until I started getting calls for bridesmaids dresses. I’m looking forward to winter when things cool down. Figuratively _and_ literally--I’m always a fan of wearing layers.”

 

“Do you do wedding dresses?” Blaine asks as they turn the corner.

 

“God no,” Kurt replies. “Bridesmaid dresses, dresses for the moms, suits for the dads and the grooms.”

 

“So not that much, really. Just a few things here or there,” Blaine smiles.

 

“Oh yeah. Just a few here or there,” Kurt laughs. “So what about you? What do you do while I’m holed away in my apartment being my best Maria and sewing outfits out of curtains and singing songs?”

 

“I traipse through town, of course, getting into all sorts of trouble while my governess runs after me, unable to quell my rebellious nature.”

 

“I could tell you were a rebel the very first night we met and you stood up from your chair and offered it to a woman who had taken her heels off because they hurt.”

 

“I’m dangerous,” Blaine replies. “You’ll never know what I’ll do next.”

 

“It’s true. I’m taking a big risk being here with you right now.”

 

“You’re very brave,” Blaine replies.

 

Kurt shakes his head back and forth slowly and smiles.

 

“But really, tell me more about your life outside of work and the gym.”

 

“It scares me that I’ve talked about the gym so much that you remember it. So let me promise you that I am not a gym rat, I just enjoy staying active. But things I like to do...hmm. I like seeing shows, as you know. Not just theatre, though, but music, too. I play a little bit here and there, I like to read, sometimes I bake... I don’t know,” he ends, feeling a little self conscious. He’s afraid he sounds boring and dull, but he doesn’t know how to explain to Kurt that he has a fun and vibrant life with friends and hobbies and downtime and a job he loves.

 

“You play instruments?” Kurt asks.

 

“A little bit. I grew up playing piano and violin, but I haven’t touched a violin since high school. I taught myself guitar in college, but probably have horrible form. What about you?”

 

Kurt shakes his head. “I sing. I put on a mean karaoke show.”

 

“What’s your go-to?”

 

“I don’t have one. I’m not one to be confined by what’s expected,” he winks. “I like to shake it up every time.”

 

Blaine’s heart does that thing again, and he’s pretty sure his jaw dropped to the ground and he’s drooling and his eyes are about to roll into the back of his head. Kurt’s confidence is intoxicating, a little bit overwhelming, but not at all intimidating.

 

“I have a feeling that this is something I’ll get used to,” Blaine mumbles.

 

They keep walking, they keep talking, long after their drinks are finished and thrown away. When Kurt checks his watch he sighs.

 

Blaine, meanwhile, internally freaks out that Kurt wears a watch, because something about it feels so debonair.

 

“Time to go?” Blaine asks.

 

Kurt doesn’t answer, so Blaine continues, afraid of dwelling in an awkward silence.

 

“I know you have work you need to get done, and I don’t want to keep you from turning those curtains into Bat Mitzvah dresses for the Upper East Side’s thirteen-year-old elites.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t want Sarah’s bright purple apron dress to be half-finished when she picks it up for her debut.”

 

“She’d start an internet smear campaign and bring it to social media apps you’re not cool enough to even know about.”

 

Kurt laughs. “I know you’re joking, but you really don’t know how particular some of these clients are. I really think they would drag my name through every platform imaginable if I didn’t deliver as expected.”

 

“Well, I don’t want that to happen, so perhaps I should say goodnight.”

 

“Or,” Kurt replies quickly, “You could accompany me home? I don’t live too far, and have a zucchini lasagne I pre-made last night and just need to put in the oven. If you’re interested.” He says the last part with a forced casualness, like he’s trying to distance himself from the possible hurt of Blaine saying no.

 

Blaine says yes.

 

“I’d love to. Although, what exactly is a zucchini lasagne?”

 

Kurt smiles like it’s an inside joke that Blaine doesn’t know about.

 

“Don’t be too intimidated. It’s nothing outlandish, just a lasagne with sliced zucchini instead of noodles. Lower carb, and a way to trick me into eating more vegetables. But I promise it’s tasty.”

 

“That sounds _incredibly_ tasty.” Blaine’s pretty sure he’d say yes even if Kurt were promising to make him burnt toast.

 

His phone begins ringing in his front pocket, so he pulls it out so he can silence it. It’s Mason. Blaine immediately sees that he has several text messages from Mason asking about dinner plans tonight, and as Blaine scrolls through them they get consistently more frustrated and confused by Blaine’s silence.

 

“Sorry,” Blaine says to Kurt. “I just have to respond to a few texts.”

 

“Am I keeping you from something?” Kurt asks.

 

“No,” Blaine replies easily. “Not at all. Just someone from work.”

 

He says a silent apology for lying so easily to Kurt’s face, and promises himself that he won’t ever do that again.

 

**I’m an awful friend, Mason, I know. I’m sorry. I’m the worst. But can we reschedule? I think I somehow ended up going on a date with a guy I’ve been crushing on for months and he just invited me back to his place for dinner and I really don’t want this night to end. I’m so sorry. DRINKS ON ME WHEN WE GO OUT, OKAY?**

 

He keeps his phone out while he and Kurt chat idly, Blaine explaining that he forgot to get back to a coworker about some work-related project.

 

I hate you and I can’t wait to hear all about this tomorrow! Have fun, be safe, and know that I’ll only forgive you if you give me all of the juicy details. Love you *kiss emoji*

 

Blaine pockets the phone and smiles easily at Kurt.

 

“Where were we?” He asks.

 

“I was just wowing you with my ability to thinly slice vegetables on the mandoline, and you were thinking I was talking about the instrument instead.”

 

“Right. Yeah, that didn’t make sense. I felt betrayed that you told me an hour ago that you didn’t know how to play an instrument, only to change your mind. I thought for a moment, am I being catfished?”

 

“There’s a possibility that I’m a forty-three year old woman with an affinity for stringed instruments of the 18th century. But I think it’s far more likely that I’m a man in my mid-twenties who likes to cook dinner for the people he likes and dance to really bad Top 40 remixes in gay bars with his friends. Which interests you more?”

 

“Uhm,” Blaine says, gulping, “D-definitely the dancing version. He sounds cuter than the woman who’s obsessed with lutes, lyres, and their successors.”

 

Kurt stops abruptly and turns toward Blaine.

 

“This is my door,” he says. “And before we go up there, I want to make sure that we’re on the same page.”

 

Blaine nods dumbly, his lips parted just slightly.

 

“I like you, Blaine. And I’m under the impression that you might like me back.”

 

Blaine continues to nod dumbly, just this time far more vigorously.

 

“Yes. Yes. Spot on the nail. I mean, nail on the head. You hit the nail on the head--”

 

“Please no woodworking analogies. I failed shop class for refusing to follow the assignments and making my own creations instead. I’ve had a vendetta against carpentry every since.”

 

“No carpentry. Duly noted.”

 

Kurt chuckles, and Blaine can’t help but feel it’s a chuckle directed towards him.

 

“So… Does that mean I was right?”

 

“Right about what?” Blaine is pretty sure that Kurt is two steps ahead of him, and he really just hopes he lands on his feet.

 

“About you maybe possibly liking me back.”

 

“Yes, Kurt. You are _most definitely_ correct.”

 

“Good,” Kurt says, turning abruptly on his feet so he’s facing his door. He pulls out his key and unlocks the door, opening it for Blaine to follow him in. “In that case, welcome to my apartment, Blaine.”

 

They walk up a narrow stairwell that makes Blaine feel like he’s being led to his death, but it opens up on the second floor to a wide hallway that looks very much like an apartment building. Kurt brings him around a corner and up another flight of stairs before unlocking his front door and ushering Blaine inside.

 

“It’s not much, but it’s home.”

 

To Blaine, it’s magical. He removes his shoes and coat and walks deeper into Kurt’s personal space. He notices how warm and cozy it feels. The kitchen is a tiny nook, but there’s a breakfast bar connected to the living room, and Blaine’s sure it doubles as prep space for when Kurt’s cooking. The living room has a small, but cozy looking sofa with two throw pillows and an afghan hanging over the arm. Next to the sofa, tucked into the corner, is a work desk. The entire back wall is lined with shelves that are full of Kurt’s sewing stuff, and there are three dress forms; two are standing upright with dresses on them, and a third is hanging on the wall in what looks like a most precarious situation.

 

He tries not to stare, but he’s appreciative that Kurt is giving him time to get acclimated.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Blaine says, turning to smile at Kurt.

 

“Thank you,” Kurt says. He’s already made his way to the kitchen and pulled out the lasagne. It’s wrapped in foil and sitting on the breakfast nook counter coming to room temperature.

 

“You’re not a vegetarian, right? There’s turkey in here.”

 

“Nope, not a vegetarian,” Blaine confirms. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“Fancy yourself a cook much?”

 

“I can make my way around a kitchen.”

 

“Can I trust you with knives?” Kurt tentatively holds out a chef’s knife, handle first. Blaine, still in the living room, reaches over the opening where the breakfast nook is and carefully takes the knife.

 

“Yes. You can trust me with a kitchen knife,” Blaine says. “Scout’s honor.”

 

“I was thinking roast potatoes and a side of miso soup. Mainly because I’m a soup person no matter the season. But also because it’s about time I finished the carton of soup. I promise it’s still good!” Kurt hastens to add. “I’m just at the point where I’m trying to finish everything in my kitchen before I go food shopping.”

 

“Potatoes and soup it is.” Blaine walks into the kitchen and takes the bag of mixed colored mini-potatoes that Kurt hands him and he gets to work washing and cutting them, before tossing them in a bowl with olive oil, salt, pepper, and a little bit of fresh rosemary.

 

He and Kurt talk while they cook, and it’s a level of intimacy that Blaine was not at all expecting. It’s intimidating, if he thinks about it. He knows that he tends to get carried away rather quickly when it comes to new relationships. But he’s put at ease every time he remembers that Kurt was up front with him about his feelings; he at least knows that he and Kurt are in sync.

 

They eat at the breakfast nook, telling embarrassing stories from their past while their knees occasionally brush in the small space. Afterwards, they move to the couch, leaving very little space between them.

 

“I swear, there is not a single bit of exaggeration,” Kurt laughs. It’s open and free and completely uninhibited. Blaine thinks the two glasses of wine they each had helped. “I spent the entire afternoon on my tiny, fold-out kitchen table with a spatula in my hand in case the cockroach came back out.”

 

“Did you actually think you could kill a cockroach with a spatula?” Blaine asks.

 

“I didn’t _think!_ ” Kurt exclaims, his cheeks red. “I just grabbed the first thing I saw. Blaine, _the cockroach crawled out from the drain in my kitchen sink_.”

 

“That’s a part of living in Manhattan!” Blaine replies.

 

“It was the worst experience of my life, and it just _kept happening_. When my lease was up I left so quickly that my landlord actually reached out to me and asked if I was okay.”

 

“Any cockroaches in this place I should be concerned about? Because I must admit, if you’re looking for a knight in shining armour to tackle the big, bad termites, you have the wrong person. The creepy crawlies terrify me. But if you need help with mice, I’m your man.”

 

“You must know, when I invited you up here it wasn’t so that we could discuss infestations.”

 

“What were you expecting to talk about?”

 

“I don’t know?” Kurt’s voice goes higher at the end. “Favorite patterns in clothing, funny things our parents have said, how cool Ruth Bader Ginsburg is.”

 

Blaine takes a deep breath.

 

“Argyle is classic but overused and reminds me too much of sweater vests and golf outings, but in small doses and well thought out colors, I think it can be fun. Same with gingham. I like chevron in small doses, because too much of it makes me feel like I’m in a fun house staring at one of those mirrors that distorts your view, and paisley can only be pulled off by certain people with certain vibes, and I’m just not one of those people. I do have an affinity for herringbone, but I must admit it’s because I dream of being able to pull off tweed jackets when I’m older. I just want to grow into a man that can rock a tweed jacket and black framed glasses and look like an English professor. And I think that the liberty pattern can be really cute for women’s fashion and men’s pocket squares. Also, my parents have said a lot of funny things that we can get into later, and Ruth Bader Ginsburg is amazing and I need her to live forever.”

 

Blaine tries to catch his breath, but it’s hard when Kurt is staring at him blankly like he’s still trying to process everything Blaine rattled off quickly.

 

“Blaine,” Kurt says, a bit breathlessly.

 

“Yeah?” Blaine questions, thinking maybe he should have censored himself more because showing Kurt what a huge and enthusiastic nerd he can be.

 

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

 

“Oh,” Blaine says. He wants to say, “You should do that,” but he apparently doesn’t have to because Kurt is already leaning forward and capturing Blaine’s lips. He’s a dominant kisser, and Blaine’s heart has definitely entered an arrhythmia. Kurt has far too much power over him.

 

Kurt pushes forward a bit and crawls into Blaine’s lap before gently tapping Blaine’s chest and cajoling him onto his back on the couch.

 

“Is this okay?” Kurt asks.9

 

“Completely okay,” Blaine replies.

 

“No sex tonight, though. Just kissing.”

 

Blaine immediately understands that this is Kurt stating his boundaries, so he nods once and replies, “No sex, just kissing.”

 

Kurt leans back down, and Blaine spends a significant portion of his night making out with Kurt Hummel like a horny teenager after a school dance.

 

He goes home that night with a hickey on his collarbone, a shit-eating grin, and a promise that he and Kurt will get together _very soon_ for a proper date.

 

When he gets home Sam isn’t in the common areas, so Blaine drifts through the apartment to Sam’s room and knocks on the door lightly, opening it only after Sam tells him to come in.

 

He falls onto Sam’s bed, forcing Sam to close the book he was reading, and begins cuddling into him.

 

“Good day?” Sam asks, confused.

 

“I think I’m in love with Kurt Hummel,” Blaine sighs, squeezing Sam closer.

 

“Please tell me you’re not having post-coital cuddles with me,” Sam says. “Cause that’s gross.”

 

“Nope,” Blaine says, popping the ‘p.’ “This is _I just spent the night making out with the man of my dreams and he told me that he liked me and now I have too much love inside my body and am feeling very needy for physical attention so I’m cuddling with my best friend_ cuddles. Totally different.”

 

Blaine can’t see Sam, but he’s about 82% positive that Sam has just rolled his eyes. But it doesn’t matter, because he wraps one arm around Blaine’s shoulders and uses the other to go back to reading his book, and Blaine gets to bask in cuddles while he relives his night in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: I see you with the same person all the time and I assume you two are in a relationship so I’ll just pine for you from a distance AU.
> 
> This is me not-so-quietly begging for comments! Feel free to key smash your thoughts below.
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://mailroomorder.tumblr.com/post/179188333915/just-a-crush-definitely-not-an-obsession).


End file.
